User talk:Madame O'Front
Wanna Join? Hi there,Anita333 here!I was wondering if you can join Witch Fandom Wiki.Look,I'm sorry if I don't have the link but click on Anita333(Which is meh) and then MY FAV WIKIS then you Click Witch Fandom Wiki.Hope you join :3 Welcome to the wiki! Welcome to the wiki. Thank you for joining. Hope you like it! Shanell0420 (talk) 23:16, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Ok, thanks Ok, thanks.*goes checks out Agnes's page* MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 09:07, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Please Join! Hi, Sola! If you know what's Kawaii Crush, please join my wiki! Link: http://kawaii-crush-fandom.wikia.com/wiki/Kawaii_Crush_Fandom_Wiki MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 09:49, September 4, 2013 (UTC) LOVE IT! I really love the pic of Angie! I'll use that for Superlady's wiki because I already drew a pic for Angie, I'm gonan post it here soon! MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 09:25, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Sure! Of course they could be friends! Raven needs friends since she's a loner and her only friend is Halloween Evil. MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 14:12, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Alice Thingy Hi, Sola. I think it's a really good idea. Maybe Molly and Angie could be in it too. Evie would probably love the idea. :) I'll be glad to help. When do we start? MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 13:30, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Wow! Very creative, Sola! So, um, are you gonna make the page on Alice:Madness Returns Fandom Wiki? MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 14:00, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Cool OC. :) MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 14:26, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! for spreading around my wikia. Alice..Alice! My Dear Dont Run Away...Dont Leave us To Burn! NOOOOO! 06:06, September 14, 2013 (UTC) =Just wondering Just wondering, who is damien dawn???--Birdywirdygal (talk) 16:59, September 19, 2013 (UTC) ok Tahnks for telling me :) --Birdywirdygal (talk) 10:26, September 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Re: Lucky you Wow, thank you! Give me some time to think about who or what I want drawn for me. But you're a great artist, by the way. I can't wait to see how the doll turns out! MissGeek (talk) 11:24, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Done! Alice..Alice! My Dear Dont Run Away...Dont Leave us To Burn! NOOOOO! 17:43, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Your Request(s) Request 1.PNG|Request Your Gift(s) Request-surprize.PNG|Agnes Bumby ... Right,the one you didnt want is on adoptable page now,did you evan like the suprize i thought ypu did :( Alice..Alice! My Dear Dont Run Away...Dont Leave us To Burn! NOOOOO! 06:02, September 27, 2013 (UTC) I Try... Okay, I'll try my best. MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 14:29, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Yes! She looks epic! Of course I'll draw her for you! I'll get it to you as soon as I can! I DONT NEED YOU CAR NYAN IS MY VEHICLE! (talk) 03:05, September 28, 2013 (UTC) I Cant! draw that but you can wait a week or too i can draw by hand just not on computer K? Alice..Alice! My Dear Dont Run Away...Dont Leave us To Burn! NOOOOO! 07:05, September 28, 2013 (UTC) okay Yeah sure Ill do it at the weekend hopefully :) --Birdywirdygal (talk) 08:55, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Reqest Hi here is your request. Hope you like OC of the Month Usually I look around the wiki for the characters with the best designs, personalities, and etc. Hi :D Can you draw Alice Liddell? Here is her new Basic! Alice..Alice! My Dear Dont Run Away...Dont Leave us To Burn! NOOOOO! 15:07, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi,can you do Nancys pic? the infos on her page,do what you want to page to make it nice if you want. Alice..Alice! My Dear Dont Run Away...Dont Leave us To Burn! NOOOOO! 12:14, October 14, 2013 (UTC) dog days are over Since the weather outside has been frightfully cold and dreary, I thought this may help warm you up :) What does "dog days" mean? The "dog days" of July and August, generally the hottest of the year, coincide with the appearance of the constellation Sirius, the Dog Star, in the same part of the sky as the sun. The Romans believed Sirius added to the heat of the sun, causing the temperature extreme, and gave this part of the year its name--in Latin, of course. So when someone says, "dog days" they usually mean the hottest days of the year, but it has also been known to mean the 'best days of their life'. Florence and the Machine's- "Dog Days Are Over" Meaning '''The band 'Florence and the Machine' have a song "Dog Days Are Over" and many question the meaning of its lyrics. Listen to the song and see the video on youtube here . Get a free download of the song on beemp3.com here . Or Buy the Florence and the Machine Lungs CD here . As for the meaning of the song lyrics, I found many explanations, but these interpretations seemed best-they seem most likely, and fit well with the probable meaning. 1. "It's probably a reference to someone who feels that the best part of their life is behind them, and who is trying to remember that you have to move forward to live (there is no sense in looking back with regret). The song is worth comparing with other moving on songs: the Rolling Stones 'Wild Horses', Van Morrison 'It's all over now Baby Blue', and even the painting Gombauld is working on in Aldous Huxley's novel 'Crome Yellow'. (Florence and the Machine has quite a few references that look like they come out of Aldous Huxley novels:- especially Brave New World)." Here's another meaning, 2. "Perhaps the song's meaning is based around this person having very bad days, but they are over. It also mentions that the horses are coming, which may refer to the devil, as he rode on horseback. So this may mean that the bad days will return. The lyrics also say " Run fast for your mother run fast for your father ". Basically, leave your loved ones behind as the devil is coming for you. The song also mentions: " Happiness, hit her like a train on a track; coming towards her, stuck still no turning back." This could be a reference to this person being very low and being accustomed to tragedies. This girl is struck by joy, and as a result, is paralysed by it. This paralysing happiness will kill her - 'the train will kill her' . "Happiness hit her like a bullet in the back." This structure is mentioned twice in the lyrics. To me, it means that Ms. Welch wanted it to be known. I think that the meaning is the worst is over and the moral being: ' '''To every high, there is a low. And to every down there is an up '. Life moves in cyclic patterns. Prepare for the worst when you're joyous, but know that another happy time will arrive when you're down. The song sounds very cheery on the ear, so just let the music tell you if it's portraying a good or bad story. Pull out your own meaning from it. Your own interpretation is what matters. Okay, can't wait! Okay! I can't wait to see your entry! Thanks for joining! :) MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 16:04, October 16, 2013 (UTC) I just checked it out, she's looks totally clawsome! :D MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 16:09, October 16, 2013 (UTC) YES! that would be awesome! Alice..Alice! My Dear Dont Run Away...Dont Leave us To Burn! NOOOOO! 13:24, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Your soon-to-come wiki Hi, Sola. I saw your message. If you really want to make a wiki for that comic and you have so many good ideas for it, make it. :) MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 14:32, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Oh, don't be silly! I'm 10 years old and I'm on a website that doesn't accept people under 13. Just make it if you really want to. MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 14:41, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Preist Logo Hi, Sola! I'm extremely sorry but maybe the logo will have to take some time, please wait! Bye! MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 18:11, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Done! (Finally!) She's done! I'm sorry it took so long!!! Anyway, here she is, I really hope you like her! Thanks for the pateince! I DONT NEED YOU CAR NYAN IS MY VEHICLE! (talk) 01:51, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Contest Prize Just to let you know, I'm drawing the contest prizes now, so could you tell me which three of your characters you want me to draw? Thanks :D Thenaturals (talk) 17:46, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Trust me I've done more difficult artwork before - I'll be able to handle it :D Thenaturals (talk) 10:16, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Using Your OCs Hi, Sola! I was wondering if I could use one of your OCs for my story, Creepy Camp. I'm trying tO find good characters for my story other than mine. I don't know which one of your characters should I use, maybe Ida, if that's possible, Talia, Aggie, or someone else. I need someone good. If you don't want, just leave a message on my talk page saying that you disagree with me using one of your characters for my story. But if you do agree, please reply to this message ASAP. Bye! MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 23:44, October 27, 2013 (UTC) RE:.. Right,im quite matey with a few of them! umm,my friend told on you Alice..Alice! My Dear Dont Run Away...Dont Leave us To Burn! NOOOOO! 18:53, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Hi! ^^ I just have to say this: YOU ARE AMAZING WITH DETAILS! Your designs are beautifully made and just so fun to watch! Be proud and never stop drawing! ^^ Mandiga (talk) 12:20, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Request Approved Ok! But I'm gonna drawing tomorrow in done. Request Done! Here is: DragonPrincess14 (talk) Its ok! 14:29, November 23, 2013 (UTC)Alice..Alice! My Dear Dont Run Away...Dont Leave us To Burn! NOOOOO! Winner Hi! You are winner! Check out Contest! Here is Common Gift: By: DragonPrincess14 (talk) November 29,2013 DragonPrincess14 said: No Problem! Can you draw Torey Sorcery? Shanell0420 Just Me Again! Come Down Here! Shanell0420 (talk) 21:55, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Join here! It's free! Hi! Would to join this 12th Flower School? December 11,2013 I havent had any news yet :( You shouldn't have done that.... 11:57, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Oh yes! im getting abbey 13 wishes and a bunch of other stuff You shouldn't have done that.... 12:00, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the gift. I really love it. MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 16:46, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Hi! ''Come on to: '' *Elemental High Wiki Make ocs! You shouldn't have done that.... 08:12, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! ...so much for the beautiful drawing, it took a while for me to figure out how you could make is so like me. I owe you! ^^ Can you draw Bellatrix please? I will draw 5 pictures. Here is her picture: You shouldn't have done that.... 18:28, December 27, 2013 (UTC) I'm gonna post the results ASAP.I've been busy! 2014 Party Hi! You are invited to join in Aurora's 2014 party! Check out my BLOG to take place in the dress your best competing Hope you will come--Amanda77778 Come to Night-Sky High Wikia! Night-Sky High Wiki Come for fright and fun! You shouldn't have done that.... 17:33, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Hi Hi Sola! Or if you want me to call you Solarius. Come to Crescent Moon High Fandom Wiki. Sorry that I dunno how to link but just click Anita333 and then MY FAVORITE WIKIS then you'll see it. Bye! Hope you join! Anita333 (talk) 04:10, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Be Yourself, Be Unique, Be a Monster.... = commission completed = So, I'm done. Here you go ;) Hope you like it! ~Rika GREAT IDEA! That's a very great idea, Sola, but you're meaning, like, the OCs who are the OCs of the month or something? I'm a bit confused at the moment. MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 15:08, January 6, 2014 (UTC) I LOVE IT! It's so nice! I'll make the page right away if that's okay with you. MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 15:57, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Excuse me,you think im moody?? Why? You shouldn't have done that.... 15:56, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Dress thingie #Its going to be a normal weddding dress with no sleves #eblood splattered and blood acessories the rest is up to you You shouldn't have done that.... 16:06, January 7, 2014 (UTC) I'll see You're right, I'll deal with that. MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 21:37, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Yes,please. That would be nice. Ida and Iracebeth are nearly done! AliceMadnessReturns1 (talk) 13:59, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Hi there! I already finished Talia's and Iracebeth Gavarre's drawing, but I currenctly have got some problems about uploading my drawings on my computer. :-( I hope its OK for you to wait a little more. I worked very hard on their drawing. It took me very long, but I hope you would enjoy the result. Thanks. P.S.=Also im very sorry again for spelling wrong Truong Giang's name previously. It was not right.;-{ -bye Wonderland-Madness (talk) 13:49, January 19, 2014 (UTC)Wonderland-Madness Hi :) Here is a good design But the white bits blood-splattered AliceMadnessReturns1 (talk) 14:52, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Go down to the alter-server http://www.stbernadettes.co.uk/current/Children's%20Section.htm AliceMadnessReturns1 (talk) 15:05, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Agnes. Angie. Avery? Aha, hello! It's Lissa, maybe you've seen me floating around here? First of all I want to say that I really like your OCs a lot and your drawing talent is remarkable, like wow, I'm rather jealous. ^^ So yeah it's a bit daunting to talk with you! But I sort of have this idea bumping around in my head and I wanted to see if you'd be okay with it so here goes nothing. It's about one Agnes Bumby, and my crippling need to jump on bandwagons (i.e. this Wonderland one). Specifically, a step-brother of a sort. Hear me out, because I put too much thought into this. His name is Avery. He is not in any way, shape, or form, related to Agnes, her sister Angie, or even little Dolly--Dear no. I believe I read that the Infernal Train represents repression of memory, or something of the sort? Think something like that. Avery Bumby is the anthropormorphic personification of repression--Repression of ambition, of love, of desire, of memory, of hate, of anything. He takes on the appearance of a simple mortal boy on this human plane and was drawn to a certain therapist just because of all the repression being forced onto other people. What more could Avery ask? Though never officially adopted, everyone just accepted Avery as another kid Bumby adopted for his own reasons. He's innocent enough, but likes to play with a washer tied to a string like it's a pendulum a little too much, playing into everyone's repressed feelings and dreams. He doesn't understand why his sisters are wary around father dear; come now, he wouldn't hurt a fly...Not if you're a boy, anyway... I'm trying not to get long-winded, so I'll cut my ramble short, but if you want more details don't hesitate to ask. So, er, would you mind making Avery here, and by extention, making him related to Agnes...Even if tecnically they aren't, but he leads them all to believe they are? Lissamel123 (talk) 00:10, January 25, 2014 (UTC) ~ And edit: Oh, no, no, I don't need the help! ^^; Ehehe, sorry I'm not very clear. Since I wanted to make a sibling I wanted to ask if the characters could be related and if that was okay sorry I--I can make this OC myself I promise. Do you take request's? Sorry if this btohers you, i'm just asking if you take requests? If not thats ok. Blue-Ribbonz (talk) 06:30, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Re:Request Yay~ Maybe Lushia Lump or Piper Doll, you can choose who you want to draw, if you need any other info don't be afraid to ask me <3 Thankyou! Blue-Ribbonz (talk) 11:13, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Plzz Can you draw Dnadayla and her father. True AliceMadnessReturns1 (talk) 07:01, January 28, 2014 (UTC) I replied. AliceMadnessReturns1 (talk) 06:05, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Yes! They are means and commenting and deleting on Alissa Liddell. Ask Thenaturals for more. So I leave here. Block it mean users or I leave wiki here. Bye bye! Why everybody doesn't Sonic the hedgehog and my OCs. I got revenge. PinkCuppy14 (talk) 16:31, February 1, 2014 (UTC) RE: Evie's Scaring People Again Thank you for informing me, Solarius. As an admin, I must check this issue out and sort out the best way possible. I will speak to Evie and restore the page. I do not see any good reason why to delete that OC, even if PinkCuppy did not use permission, people does mistakes and PinkCuppy did one, but there was no reason to be so mad and delete the page. PinkCuppy could probably erase the information about her OC because related to Evie's OC, and keep her OC as she is. There is nothing wrong with using the same monster parent as there as many OCs like that here. I will check this problem out. Thank you again. MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 02:34, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Can you draw her? Hello, Solarius! I was wondering if you could draw my newest OC, Ryssa Doll, if you could. Bye! MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 02:31, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Could you Could you hurry with your entry?, Admin146 The Reply I understand that you both are waiting but I am not going to give the results until everyone who wants to audition is done auditioning but I'll check it out and clear out whoever did audition yet. MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 15:48, February 22, 2014 (UTC) I HATE YOU!!! Right,im going to tell you what i know. I know what murder is,due to the fact i have to walk to my mums house ever morning in a rough neighborhood. I know what rape/kidnapping is,so i don't walk at night. I know what sex is,just because i do. I know what a period is,cause im going to get it soon. That's all i know? Nothing up there you'll know. So,please stop judging me im only like this 'cause of were i live aND stuff I HATE Alice Madness Returns now. Yes, Bumby rapes Lizzie Liddell.Then she gets burned in a fire. ~ Evie AliceMadnessReturns1 (talk) 06:24, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Hello there! Hello there! I absolutely ADORE your Characters and artwork. :3 I was wondering if you could draw my upcoming OC Phillipa Phoenix. Here's a picture: It's totally OK if you can't. Goodbye! - @Book-Thief-Fairy I didn't we did an art trade for it. Cindy Ella (talk) 16:04, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Yea,we did an art-trade Duh,are you thick? Cindy Ella (talk) 16:22, March 25, 2014 (UTC) I don't need too if i adopted her. Cindy Ella (talk) 16:29, March 25, 2014 (UTC) New Wiki http://game-high.wikia.com/wiki/Game_High_Wiki New wiki Letter time~ Bianca's letter came in! She seems pretty exited you picked her, probably made her day. Thanks for that, I suppose! She's so pumped she forgot to include her favorite sweet. Whoops. Well, it shouldn't be shocking that it's chocolate banana pops, for some...Strange reason. I don't question Bianca, it's probably unwise. I'll get to your story asap--I promise! ^^ Lissamel123 (talk) 17:50, June 28, 2014 (UTC)